Kuja (Original)
Kuja is one of the villains fighting for the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. With porcelain skin and long, silver hair, he has an elegant appearance. However, this beauty is strictly external -- Kuja is cruel, assertive, narcissistic, and extremely envious of his rival, Zidane. He fights using graceful spells that are as much style as substance. Due to his relative youth and inexperience, the other villains look down on Kuja, but he considers them animals and strives to prove himself their superior. Unable to understand the bond Zidane shares with Squall and Bartz, he lays traps to test Zidane's resolve and separate him from his friends. Attire Kuja (Normal).png|Normal Kuja (Alt 1).png|Alt 1 Kuja (Alt 2).png|Alt 2 Kuja (DLC).png|DLC Kuja (EX Mode).png|EX Mode Kuja (Alt 1 EX Mode).png|Alt 1 EX Mode Kuja (Alt 2 EX Mode).png|Alt 2 EX Mode Kuja (DLC EX Mode).png|DLC EX Mode Kuja's appearance is identical to his original design in Final Fantasy IX, simply more refined. Kuja wears a deep purple jacket held closed by a silver band, with white sleeves and gold lining. His legs are covered in the back by a white skirt-like piece held in place by four straps connected to a codpiece. From the thighs down, Kuja wears purple leggings and pointed boots. His hair is more silver than lavender as it was in Final Fantasy IX, and retains the feather. In an appearance feature unique to Dissidia, Kuja is surrounded by five orbs of energy. The orbs orbit him in formation as he moves and are enchanted with Holy and Flare magic to be used to attack with, but do not appear in most cutscenes. Kuja's first alternate outfit, "Lapis Bolero," has more bluish tones, matching his original concept artwork by Yoshitaka Amano, while his EX Mode form is purple instead of red. Kuja's second alternate outfit, "Achromatic Bolero," is meant to invoke the imagery of an "Angel of Death," Kuja's title. Kuja's outfit and hair are colored black and white with various gradients. His EX Mode form in this outfit is dark gray. Kuja's third alternate outfit, the "Treno Nobleman" DLC, is an original character design by Hideo Minaba, Final Fantasy IX's art director and the original character designer for both Kuja and Zidane. The costume is intended to envision Kuja as he would have appeared during his time as a wealthy citizen of Treno. His hair is purple with hints of white and topped by a large, black tricornered hat. He wears an elaborate outfit consisting of a lacy cropped top with frilled sleeves, a gold bolero jacket with buckled sleeves and a black collar, and leggings in purple, white, and mauve tones. The piece covering his legs is gold and splits in the back like the tails of a tuxedo jacket. He wears pointed-toe gold shoes. Kuja's EX Mode form in this outfit is primarily gold with light purple fur on his arms and legs. Kuja's manikin version, Capricious Reaper, is purple. Battle Kuja is described as a Graceful Glider. He is the only original character able to glide through the air outside of EX Mode, and can attack while moving. This is crucial to Kuja's Bravery attacks, which consist of two-part attacks where the second part of the effect changes depending on his distance from the opponent, and the power according the nature of the first attack. This gives Kuja a great deal of versatility when attacking. The start-up of his Bravery attacks are also varied between close and long-range techniques. His HP attacks stun the opponent, dealing Bravery damage before damaging their HP. As a downside, Kuja's attacks are mostly mid-ranged and he does not do as much damage as melee fighters. His Bravery attacks are also easy to block. |} |} |} |} Equipment Kuja can equip Daggers, Rods, Staves, Poles, Bangles, Rings, Hats, Hairpins, Headbands, Clothing, Robes, and Chestplates. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory /Quotes/ Category:Square Characters Category:Original Dissidia Characters